


gently

by alex_the_plant30



Series: eboys oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_plant30/pseuds/alex_the_plant30
Summary: george is a virgin. he's never has sex before, but he thinks he want to try with will.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott (side), George Andrew/Will Lenney
Series: eboys oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997179
Kudos: 36





	gently

george was a virgin. never had sex before. he wanted to ‘keep’ his first time for someone he really loved. 

him and will had been in a relationship for 4 months now (give or take) and george wanted to take it to the next level. it was obvious that will wanted the same but he didn't dare mention anything, just incase george felt pressured or forced to do what will wanted. 

“hey, um, will?” george asks, shuffling into the doorway of will’s office.  
“w’s wrong georgie?” will said, turning away from his computer to face his boyfriend.  
“i, uh- actually, nevermind. it’s not important.”  
“c’mon, mate. there’s clearly somethin’ on your mind. what’s up?” will asks again, standing up from his chair to walk over to george, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“i just- i think i’m, um, ready?” george mumbled.  
“ready for..?”  
“y’know... ‘it’”  
“you sure, georgie? don’t wanna force anything onto you.”  
“no, no. i think i am ready. but, can we, uh, go slow?” he said, face turning red.  
“‘course we can.”  
"is there a reason you're askin' me so suddenly or..?"  
"i- um... it's been on my mind for a while i guess."  
"are you ready to do it now or do you wanna wait?"  
“i think, y’know now that i’ve asked, maybe be can, um, do it now?” george’s words came out more like a question than an answer.

will nodded, jerking his head in the general direction of the guest room. he let go of george, but held his hand out, for him to hold. george took it and followed will down the corridor of their apartment. 

george sat down on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs as will locked the door.  
“tell me if you want to stop, okay? i don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” will said, standing in front of george, putting a finger under his chin to make in him look up at him. george nodded, whining quietly. will chuckled, leaning forward to kiss george on the lips. george’s arms immediately went around will’s neck, pulling him closer. 

will climbs onto the bed will george, slotting between his thighs, his lips not leaving george’s. george whined again as will slide his right hand inside his shirt, fingertips drifting over his waist and stomach. it tickled the younger will’s left hand was beside george’s head, holding him up to prevent him from putting all his weight on his lover’s body. 

he gently tugged on the bottom of george’s shirt, letting him know to let him pull it over his head. their lips separated for a second to let both boys take off their shirts and throw them somewhere. 

“take ‘em off, baby.” will purred, leaning back toward george. he pulled on his shorts while sucking on his neck, leaving red marks that’ll turn a dark purple later. george shuffles around before taking off his shorts, leaving him in his boxer briefs, his clear erection rubbing against the fabric. 

“you okay?” will asked, taking off his shorts too. george nodded. “‘m gonna prep you. please, tell me if it’s too much. it might be uncomfortable at first, but it’ll get better, promise.”

george nodded again, whining as he rutted his hips forward, attempting to create some friction. will lifted george up to put his head on his pillow before reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table. he pulled down george’s boxers, his erection springing free. will slipped back between george’s legs, lubing his fingers up as he leaves soft kisses on his inner thighs. 

“‘m gonna put one in now, ‘kay?” will mumbled against george’s thigh, looking up at him. george moaned quietly, spreading his legs wide. will chuckled, sliding his middle finger into george. he - george - moaned. loud. george had masturbated before, but having someone else inside of him made it even more pleasurable than if he was doing it himself. 

“you alright?” george nodded in response.  
“a-another, please.”  
“sure?” 

george spread his legs wider, jutting his hips forward. will pushed in another finger, making scissoring motions. he sucked gently on the skin of george's thigh, nibbling a little, leaving red marks that would surely turn purple later. 

“‘m rea-dy, will. p-please…” george moaned, arching his back. will leaned up from his position on the floor to kiss george softly before putting on a condom, lubing himself before pushing his tip into george. 

“ngh, feels weird, will” george whined, making grabby hands at will.  
“it’ll feel better. do you want me to stop?”  
“n-no. keep going, p-please.” will leant down to leave hickies along george’s neck and shoulders as he put his arms around will’s shoulders. will pushed in a little more, nibbling at george’s ear lobes. 

“you okay?” will asked, moving his head to look at george. he whined and nodded in response before wrapping his legs around will’s waist, pulling him closer. will began to thrust deeper into george, slowly bottoming out and pushing back in being careful not to hurt his lover. george's hands had made their way down from will's neck and shoulders to his back, scratching red lines onto his skin. 

“you’re doing so good, georgie. so good for me.”  
“will, ‘m close. ‘m close, will.” he moaned, dragging his nails against will’s back. will’s hand reached down from it’s space next to george’s head down to his cock, stroking it, to help george reach his climax. 

he threw his head back, moaning loudly, pushing himself back onto will’s cock. 

“will! oh, will! ‘m gonna- ‘m gonna cu-” will cut him off with a kiss to his lips, as they both came at the same time. will thrusted a few more times, slowly and carefully, again before pulling out of the boy beneath him. 

george had slipped partially into unconsciousness after he had climaxed, letting will wipe him down with a towel. he usually wouldn’t have let will do it but he was too tired to protest. he tucked him in under the blanket, got himself cleaned up, then slipped into bed next to george. 

“i love you, george.” will mumbled, tucking his face into the crook of george’s neck.  
“love you too, will. thank you for taking care of me.”  
“what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t?”


End file.
